goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Toy soldiers
Sung by 9 volt and 18 volt 9 volt is the only one who sings throughout the song, although he is joined on the chorus by kablam characters, including Henry, June, hector and mr Foot, as well as the staplers from hurts so good, as backup vocalists. Henry and June: Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down Like toy soldiers 9 volt: It wasn't my intention to mislead you It never should have been this way What can I say? It's true I did extend the invitation I never knew how long you'd stay When you hear temptation call It's your heart that takes Takes the fall Henry and June: Won't you come out and play with me? 9 volt and the kablam staplers: Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down Like toy soldiers Bit by bit torn apart We never win But the battle wages on For toy soldiers 9 volt: It's getting hard to wake up in the morning My head is spinning constantly How can it be? How could I be so blind to this addiction? If I don't stop The next one's gonna be me Only emptiness remains It replaces all, all the pain Henry and June: Won't you come out and play with me? 9 volt and the kablam staplers: Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down Like toy soldiers Bit by bit torn apart We never win But the battle wages on For toy soldiers 18 volt: (rapping) 'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it Even if it means goin' toe-to-toe with a Benzino It don't matter, I never drag 'em in battles that I can't handle 'Less I absolutely have to, I'm supposed to set an example I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em That Ja shit, I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it There's a certain line you just don't cross, and he crossed it I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it It was crazy, the shit went way beyond some JAY-Z and Nas shit And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it I spent so much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted And I'm so caught in it that I almost feel I'm the one who caused it This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, that's not why I got in it That was never my object, for someone to get killed Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build? That wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' the song And that was just outta respect, for not runnin' my mouth And talkin' about somethin' that I knew nothin' about Plus Churhcill dog told the alien to go home, this just wasn't his insurance So I did, I just fell back, watched him say Go home!" And the alien says No. 18 volt: Churhcill angrily says... Churchill: Do as you are flipping well told! Just get the heck home, or else! 18 volt: then the alien yells.. Alien: "Don't tell me what to do!" Churchill The Dog: "I'll have your guts for garters if you carry on being snippy with me!" Alien: "Fine!" 18 volt: While he's all over TV, down-talkin' the man Who literally saved my life, like fuck it, I understand This is business, and this shit just isn't none of my business But still knowin' the one could pop off at any minute, ‘cause— 9 volt: Only emptiness remains It replaces all, all the pain Henry and June: Won't you come out and play with me? 9 volt and all kablam characters (hurts so good): Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down Like toy soldiers Bit by bit torn apart We never win But the battle wages on For toy soldiers (Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down)